


bloody opportunity

by faytfinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: Kuroo gets a bloody nose in the middle of practice and everyone on the team helps out, with a big contribution of effort from Kenma.





	bloody opportunity

"Kuroo-san, look out!" Someone called out.

"Hmm?" Too busy talking to Coach Nekomata, Kuroo turned around just in time to see a shadow of a round object fly towards him and smack him dead on in the face.

He gawked.

The teen faltered from the surprise but it wasn't strong enough to knock him out or fall. It still hurt, of course. He held his nose with one hand and scanned the gymnasium. 

No one moved; all their eyes were on him but one particular player caught his attention. There was the culprit, frozen in spot with his feet planted on the floor and his arm high in the sky in a spiking position. 

Lev Haiba.

"Oi, Lev," there was a smile on his face but his tone of voice was hard and there was a hint of darkness in it. 

"What did I say about controlling your spikes?" Everyone in the gym averted their eyes to everything but the scene that was about to unfold. 

"I'm sorr--! Uh, senpai, you're bleeding." His frantic disposition immediately changed at the sight of his senior's condition. 

"Am I?" Of course that was a stupid thing to ask. The raven haired teen was so focused on Lev, he didn't register the feeling of blood dripping through his nostrils until it was too late.

"Shit." 

Every team member in the gymnasium was speechless as their attention diverted back to the bleeding boy. The blood had already gone past his lips and started to drip from his chin to the gym floors.

"Someone grab tissue!"

"I have paper towels."

"I'll get the mop." 

"Kuroo, are you alright?"

"Does it hurt?" 

The building was bustling with chatter and yells. Some student ran out to get supplies, others towards the bloody teen as he headed out of the gym, pinching his nose in the process to prevent the flow from continuing. 

"I'm alright. It doesn't hurt but it hasn't stopped yet." 

Kuroo felt a tug on the side of his shirt and turned his head (with his hand still on his nose, of course) around to see Kenma pulling at him to get his attention. The younger teen said nothing at first, it almost looked like he was hesitating. Kuroo silently waited for him, ignoring the chattering of their teammates who were frantically running around as well as the blood dripping to his hands. Finally, Kenma opened his mouth. 

"Stop walking around and lay down or else the blood won't stop," the blond teen commented. 

Kuroo grinned under his hand. The way his childhood friend showed concern was always refreshing, many people would think he was being insensitive or seemed to prioritize the gym floors over the teen, but Kuroo knew better; he always understood Kenma. 

"Right," he waved the words off with his free hand but turned around to go into the gym and sat down on a bench, swivelled his body and laid down so he was laying completely on it. 

Soon, his teammates got the floor cleaned up and brought the third year wads of tissue paper. Surprisingly, someone was smart enough to also bring a garbage can. 

Practice resumed with the coaches supervising the students, standing meters from Kuroo's recovering body. The teen could only stare at the ceiling holding a sheet of tissue to his nose, feeling the blood drip through his nostril to the back of his throat. He frowned from the stinging. 

"Coach, can I have something to level my head? The blood's getting to my throat," he complained. With tissue covering his nose, his voice sounded oddly whiny and a little nasally.

"You can get it yourself, Kuroo," Nekomata replied back, not even bothering to look at the wailing player. 

"I'm bleeding everywhere though."

There was a moment of silence between the two as the gym continued with its lively activities. 

"Kenma." 

The called out student just finished setting a ball before lightly jogging to the coach. Their conversation was so light Kuroo couldn't hear what they were discussing, he could only guess they were talking about him. When they stopped talking Kuroo stained his eyes to see the coach smile and nod at the setter who mirrored a curt nod but instead of smiling, he let out a soft sigh. 

Kuroo turned his head so he was staring back up at the gym roof when a familiar face covered his vision and was staring him down. 

"Hey there." 

"You're so needy, Kuro."

"I already feel gross, I don't want to feel even more gross with blood dripping down my throat," the captain whined almost childishly, knowing Kenma was used to his silly antics. 

The shorter teen rolled his eyes in response with a drawled out 'right', slowing his speech on the 'i'.

"Close your eyes, Kuro."

"Huh? Why?" There was some confusion mixed in his voice.

"... Just do it," he averted his gaze away from his friend before returning it again. 

Kuroo smiled at the sudden command, mentally shrugged and did as he was told. There was a faint creak from the bench near where his head rested. He felt something gently grip the sides of his head: Kenma's hands. There was a tug, urging him to lift his head up and he followed along, his eyes still shut. He heard shuffling before the hands covering his ears brought his head back down and let go. 

In replace of the hard wooden bench, Kuroo felt something squishy comfort the back of his head as well as give him leverage to stop the flowing blood in his throat. It was a softness he was wasn't used to, but he could vaguely recall this feeling before. 

"... Kenma -- "

"I get out of practice and there weren't any jerseys around the gym to use, so don't complain."

"I wasn't going to," the captain smiled.

He opened his eyes to see Kenma looking down at him one more, closer than before with a frown and lightly tinted cheeks before the second year let out a small noise of surprise and threw a towel over Kuroo's eyes, covering his vision. The third year smirked under the fabric. 

"Your ears are red."

"Be quiet, Kuro," Kenma hushed. Despite the calm exterior, he could feel his face heating up more.

"You know, you could've used the towel for my head instead."

"If you say any more, I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay," he laughed, a hand up in surrender. 

The younger teen let out a sigh, Kuroo presumed out of relief. The third year's grin never left his face.

Kuroo couldn't do much on his back with a bloody nose, tissue and a towel on his face so he did the next best thing. He closed his eyes and let his body relax on the bench.

Kenma felt his friend soften into his pale thighs as he observed the gymnasium and his team members. 

Silence passed by between the two of them as the gym remained lively and full of energy; yells of encouragement and the squeak of sneakers on the waxed floor could be heard even from outside the gym doors.

"Kenma."

The smaller boy answered with a short hum.

"Didn't something like this happen before?" 

He nodded before realizing Kuroo couldn't see his response.

"Yeah. When you first tried to get me into volleyball in elementary school, the ball landed on your face and you got a nosebleed. You used me as a pillow that time too."

Kuroo chuckled at the memory.

"I did, didn't I?" His tone implied anything but a question. "This is nice. We should do this more often." A short pause before he included: "If you're fine with it." 

The recovering player held his breath waiting for his friend's response to his suggestion. For a moment, he was afraid he had said too much and was going to retract his thoughts but then he felt it. At first it was tentative but it became more confident. Kuroo hummed, feeling Kenma run his small fingers through his friend's unruly hair. 

"Yeah," was his response, quiet and short that it almost sounded breathless, but Kuroo heard the affection that came with it. With his free hand, Kuroo slowly pulled the towel off his face to see Kenma staring down at him with a small smile and fond eyes as he continued to play with his older friend's hair. 

Kuroo brought his free hand up, lightly brushing one side of Kenma's cheek with his long fingers.

Kenma was about to open his mouth once more until they heard a strong intentional cough a short distance away from them. They both looked to the source of the interruption.

Neither or them realized how quiet the gym was until then. Their teammates had stopped playing and their attention was on the duo, whether they were watching or not. Judging by the hand covering his mouth, Coach Nekomata had been the one to grab their attention.

"Get a room you two," hollered Yamamoto, jealously clearly evident in his tone from his lack of a love life. 

"If I got a bloody nose, would that mean I could also lay in Kenma's lap?" Lev asked curiously, earning a kick in the butt and an 'of course not, idiot' from Yaku.

Some of them had awkward or knowing smiles; however, others were courteous enough to avert their eyes from the two. Still, that didn't ease Kenma in the slightest. 

His eyes were wide from the surprise as his cheeks heated up and his ears started to colour from the realization. He immediately shot up from the bench, earning a yelp from Kuroo who slammed his hands onto the floor before he could face plant into it, and strode to the metal doors. 

"... going to the washroom," he quickly mumbled to no one in particular, avoiding eye contact with everyone, and hurried out the door. 

It was silent as everyone watched him leave before Lev spoke up.

"Is Kenma angry?"

"I don't think he's angry per say..." Inuoka trailed off with indescribable certainty.

"Hey Kuroo, how's your nose?" Asked Yamamoto, turning his attention back to their team captain.

Kuroo gently touched his nostrils with the back of his index finger to find it free of blood. He grinned.

"It's as good as new, now let's get back to practice, you shit disturbers."

The players responded loudly in unison with some snickers and chuckles. 

Kenma, on the other hand, hid in the shadier side of the gymnasium away from the entrance with his body curled up into a ball. His face was flushed with embarrassment that reached all the way to his ears and down his neck. He was silent for the most part, with his face hiding in his knees but there was an occasional groan when he remembered the moment. 

"Kenma?"

His head shot up from his knees to see Kuroo poke his head out from the side of the building. Upon spotting his childhood friend, the third year walked and sat on the ground next to him. 

"You alright? You know the guys were just playing around," said Kuroo, slowly reaching to gently run his hand through Kenma's hair, wanting to give the smaller boy the chance to reject it. Kenma didn't move away. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

"But it's still uncomfortable...," he admitted, the nervousness in his body gradually dissipating from the relaxing touch in his scalp. 

"I'll get the guys to leave you alone on that. In the meantime, whenever you're ready, get back in for practice." The smaller boy groaned while Kuroo grinned. Letting his hand drop from Kenma's head, the raven haired boy stood up to briefly stretch his legs and head back into the gymnasium. 

"I'll see you inside."

"Sure."

"Oh, and Kenma?" Kuroo's head came out once more over the building corner, staring at his smaller friend's rolled up form. There was a hum in response. 

"We'll talk more after practice."

There was a pause in movement. Kenma turned to Kuroo's direction, sharp golden eyes staring into warm hazel ones. He let a small smile slide onto his lips. 

"Yeah," he replied back with a hint of fondness under his tone. 

Kuroo grinned back. And with that, he retreated back into the gymnasium until practice was declared done for the day. 

(Kenma eventually went back in after contemplating not doing so until Fukunaga found him and stared him down until he got up from his hiding spot.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was the most pointless fic. ;;;;;;; 
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if I made any errors so I can fix it -- I wrote this all on my phone ahaha.....


End file.
